1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to renewable energy resources and more specifically it relates to a renewable energy system for converting wind power into an energy source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wind powered systems have been in use for years. Conventional wind powered systems utilize turbine blades that rotate along a plane that is substantially tangential to the direction of the wind to generate electrical power and the like. While conventional wind powered systems are generally useful in larger applications (e.g. wind farms), they are not typically cost effective for usage in smaller applications such as for a personal residence.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved renewable energy system for converting wind power into an energy source.